


Reading Fandom Forbidden

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Aziraphale - Fandom, Aziraphale/Crowley - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	Reading Fandom Forbidden

克鲁利通常不会被酒精所困扰，再说了大部分情况下天使不太喜欢克鲁利喝得烂醉。红晕会霸道地占满了恶魔整张脸，亚茨拉斐尔会小心地提醒一句“我亲爱的朋友，你看起来酒精中毒了”。不过克鲁利的回应，只是挑挑眉，把杯底最后一口朗姆咽进肚子。

他的左脚以为自己变成了尾巴，一不小心就会被右脚绊倒，然后天旋地转地倒在亚茨拉斐尔怀里。他一个单词都拼不准，只好冲亚茨拉斐尔傻兮兮地笑。

“你得醒醒酒。”

“不！不要……”醉酒的克鲁利扑腾得仿佛是菜案上的鱼，亚茨拉斐尔只好一把扣住恶魔的脑袋吻上去。那副Valentino女款太阳镜被撞歪了，醉醺醺的蛇眼里恢复了一丝清醒。见恶魔没有反抗，天使的舌头撬开对方的唇齿追逐着对方灵活的舌头。

“嗯……”克鲁利被亚茨拉斐尔亲得浑身发烫，他软绵绵地勾着亚茨的脖子，后知后觉才发现体内的酒精消失了大半，而天使那极具倾略性的吻逐渐染上了酒气。

天使越是用这种方法给他醒酒，他就越来越爱上喝酒，慢慢养成了酗酒的习惯。他喜欢那个充满着烘培香甜味道的怀抱，以及不经意间触碰天使身体的机会。有几次，克鲁利的手分明碰到亚茨拉斐尔隔着两层布料的勃起的阴茎，可天使每次假装什么都没有发生，他在克鲁利身体里的酒精降到不足以酒驾的程度便放开了他，支支吾吾地说自己还有别的事情。

真是个十足的骗子。克鲁利有点被伤到了，但如果亚茨拉斐尔没有准备好，他就决计不会捅破这层窗户纸。

不过今天，他破天荒地喝得酩酊大醉，却不是为了得到天使的亲吻(btw he’s really good <3 )，而是因为他看到了亚茨拉斐尔和加百列的同人文。

克鲁利一开始只觉得可笑，他要用自己强大的逻辑把这篇同人文从头到尾吐槽一边，再给作者留下一个他所能想到的最刻薄的留言，可惜里面不能包涵人身攻击，不然亚茨知道了会生气的。

他津津有味地在马桶上读了起来（哈这种东西只配当厕所读物），为了节省时间，这篇同人的核心内容有以下几点：

\- 首先，加百列和亚茨拉斐尔的关系被归类于办公室恋情类型，霸道总裁爱上我这种梗，小迷妹们是百看不厌的。  
（好吧，他俩的确是“霸道总裁”关系，那又怎样，我们还能是“相爱相杀”主题呢）

\- 其次，上司用自己职权扣留软萌傻白甜天使做点酱酱酿酿的事情，办公桌通常是交换体液的常用地点之一。  
（放屁，简直放屁！！！虽然天使的确在那个发光的伪善混蛋办公室里一呆好几个小时，但那肯定是正正经经地在开会！！！）

\- 再者，加百列几乎随时随地都会出现在亚茨拉斐尔身边，餐厅、公园、书店，只要他愿意还能出现在，浴室、床上、以及负六寸处，亚茨拉斐尔没法拒绝——毕竟他从来也没拒绝过。  
（克鲁利不舒服地皱了皱眉：真的吗？？？那个伪善天使还去过书店？？？那不是我俩约会的地方吗！！）

\- 以及，加百列对气味的敏感几乎到了疯狂的地步，他暗示亚茨拉斐尔的书店里有不寻常的味道，亚茨拉斐尔犹豫了一会儿说是他多想了。下一幕戏，就是天使与他的敌人克蠕利见面，告诉他不要太过频繁出入自己的书店。

更新暂时只到这里，作者说她去旅游了，回来写完，以及她的大肆嘲笑了一番克蠕利的痴心妄想。

恶魔的眉头不可能更拧巴了，他气得要命，浑身颤抖，这是作为恶魔的副作用之一，他会轻易地因为自己爱慕的对象而产生极端心情。

他永远也忘不了那一天，他怎么可能忘得了？天使警告他书店里常驻的那层属于恶魔的气味徘徊于此，容易令加百列起疑。克鲁利很不爽，但他勉强答应，他把这个想成自己与天使的小秘密，尽管他不喜欢天使身上沾有除了自己以外别人的味道。

妈的。

操操操操操操操操！！！

 

克鲁利一身酒气地闯入天使的卧房时，对方睡得正香，毛茸茸的脑袋陷进了枕头里，嘴角带着微笑的弧度——看来他正在做一个甜美的梦。

最好他妈的不是和加百列有关！

天使亚茨拉斐尔最近养成了睡觉的习惯，虽然这并不是他的出厂设定，但是他怎么可以拒绝那套精美柔软的棉质睡衣？只要他愿意睡，他可以睡到天崩地裂睡到世界尽头，所以当克鲁利跌跌撞撞并且打翻了一个古董花瓶之后，亚茨拉斐尔还是没有醒来。

恶魔摇摇晃晃地把酒瓶子扔到地上，他脑袋昏得要命，但爬上了床一把掀开被子。天使的睡姿很规矩，两只手交叠在肚子上。

混蛋。

手动起来的时候他的大脑还没跟上，他不知道自己在做什么，只觉得身体里热得要命。克鲁利修长的手指勾着睡裤松紧带连同内裤，一起扒下去。亚茨拉斐尔也许人畜无害，但是以克鲁利的墨镜发誓，他的阴茎绝对不符合此条形容词。

那个粉嫩的大家伙蛰伏在天使两腿之间，安静乖巧得好像天使本人，克鲁利却知道他摸到这玩意儿硬起来的时候，体积狰狞得吓人。

妈的，谁说天使不诱惑人？

柔软的双唇在亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎上留下一个个来自恶魔的吻，那话儿跟抹了糖霜似的，克鲁利急不可耐地把那一大坨柔软的东西含到口中。他边亲边上下撸动那根东西，很快亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎上水光一片，而他本人对此却并不知，他在梦境里舒服地咕哝了一声。

克鲁利给亚茨打飞机的同时，将他的一侧卵蛋纳入口中，用舌头在阴囊的皮肤上拨来拨去，简直如同细密的亲吻。

半勃的阴茎很快溢出了些许前液，亚茨拉斐尔睡得够他妈的死。克鲁利的后穴逐渐也痒了起来，他用空着的那只手替自己解开皮带，食指和中指的指尖绕着穴口那圈柔嫩的褶皱打着转。

“噢……啊…”克鲁利在吞咽小天使的空隙中忍不住呻吟。他下面涌出了甜美汁水，嘀嘀嗒嗒地自他的大腿内侧流下。他加快了揉搓自己私处的速度，老天，他的括约肌此时放松得和棉花糖似的。而他甬道里面热得要死，痒的要命，需要个下流的大家伙捅进去好好治治。

亚茨拉斐尔在睡梦中皱起眉毛不安地蹭了蹭腿，当他完全勃起的时候，克鲁利已经往自己的屁股里塞进去两根手指了。亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎散发着迷人又暧昧的味道，这家伙真够大，艳红色的龟头抵住他的喉咙的时候，他才吃下去一半。克鲁利红润的嘴唇被撑得老大，几乎没办法吃下更多，只能感觉到表面膨胀起来的青筋坚定得碾压他的舌苔。

他心里咬咬牙，食指和拇指圈着那个大玩意儿的根部给它来了个深喉。恶魔有点不舒服地呜咽起来，他的喉咙被撑得满满当当，简直是被挤压成了亚茨拉斐尔阴茎的形状。唾液不断从嘴角溢出，自下巴流下。

天使的阴茎在他的喉咙里弹跳了一下，克鲁利闭紧了眼睛，绝望地感受到指间中再次漫出一大波粘稠的液体。他自己的老二也硬得不行，他甚至怀疑只要天使的手给他稍微要弄一下，就能立刻射精。

鲜艳软烂的的后穴吮吸着克鲁利的手指，一张一合，祈求自己的主人赏赐个火热色情的震动棒——最好是那根平常用的，套着草莓味套套的带着一大堆突起颗粒的那只。

但是克鲁利现在打算给自己更好一点的东西。

他吐出那根湿漉漉的阴茎。

一根银线从龟肉上荡到恶魔的唇边。他最后用力嘬了一口闪着爱液的马眼，便跪坐起身子，想要把那话儿纳入体内。

亚茨拉斐尔傲人的阴茎立在空气中，尽管他本人还在睡着，可额头上出了一层细密的汗。

克鲁利两腿跪在天使身侧，一边握着阴茎，一边把自己淫荡的小穴对到龟头上。他现在简直得意极了，克鲁利觉得自己是个称职的恶魔，他不仅纵容了自己的欲望，更是“玷污”了一个天使。

当然这只是他自己报复性的臆想。如果天使爱上恶魔算“被玷污”的话，那亚茨拉斐尔早就被玷污了。

饥渴的小穴与亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎慢慢摩擦时响起了暧昧的水声。淫水自他下体流下，藏进了亚茨拉斐尔的耻毛里。

太大了！太大了！太大了！！！！！！！

恶魔两手掰开自己的臀瓣努力想要吃下那根体积惊人的阴茎，他嘴里骂着不干不净的字眼，一方面在咒骂天使，另一方面在咒骂天使的阴茎。

泛滥着淫水的甬道终于吞下那个怪物，天使的阴茎微微翘起，正面进去的话，可以蹭到他的高潮点。克鲁利试探地骑了几下，却没想到汹涌的快感如潮水般涌来，狠狠地撞击他的理智。他腰一软，不由得向前倒去，直直撞到亚茨拉斐尔的胸膛上。

“克鲁利！！！啊，我……我的天！”天使显然在错愕中醒来。恶魔的琥珀眼睛眯成一条缝，脸上弥漫着暧昧的情欲，尽管他咬紧了牙关，却也无法阻止暧昧的呻吟溜出嘴唇。

“看在上帝的份上！我……你…啊……这到底——”

不等亚茨拉斐尔说完，恶魔把自己的吻送到对方的唇上。

亚茨拉斐尔捧住克鲁利的脸，不可思议地说：“你喝醉了……”他感到自己的老二埋在克鲁利的屁股里，天……这太超过了……不过恶魔的屁股湿润火辣，搅得他自己的欲望直冲脊椎。

“是的，是的！我醉了，但是你这个白痴天使，我不要醒酒，从来都不要！”克鲁利的眼睛里闪着异样的泪水，“我要你，只要你……从来都…只要你。”

克鲁利的甬道绞紧了亚茨拉斐尔的老二，仿佛这辈子只能和他做一次一样，狼狈地一遍又一遍地骑上去。他大声呻吟，告诉亚茨自己下面比潮吹的妓女还要湿，也许完事了能让天使喝个饱；他不停地描述自己自慰的时候会想着亚茨拉斐尔的手在自己的裸体上游走，想象着他柔软的唇瓣会在自己的私处附近吮出好多红印；他甚至偷了天使一件浸了汗的背心，一边绝望地闻着那丝丝若隐若现的气味一边抚慰自己。

他想要诱惑天使，可他又不敢。

亚茨拉斐尔是他交的第一个正直的朋友，他是那道遥不可及的光，令恶魔想要沐浴在温暖之下却又害怕灼伤了自己。

傲慢、嫉妒、贪婪、色欲。七宗罪他就犯了四宗。

但是没错，他现在就是个坏恶魔，他忍受不了哪怕想象与天使共享丘比特之箭的伴侣是其他人。

恶魔甚至可怜巴巴地说自己要为亚茨拉斐尔生一窝小鸽子，一枚枚洁白透亮的鸽子蛋会从它们父亲操过的淫荡小穴里挤出。艳色的褶皱会不停地被撑开，不停地被撑开，亚茨拉斐尔说不定还会在他下完鸽子蛋之后再要他一回。

克鲁利绞尽脑汁想到各种恶意中伤和不得体的词，把它们组成句子宣之于口。天使也许会因此气得像只河豚，或者惊叫地让他住口，但是亚茨拉斐尔这次没有。

他只是扶着恶魔的腰配合着他。

烫如炎剑的阴茎一下一下顶着克鲁利，而这律动的频率愈发加快，天使的胯部打在他的屁股上啪啪作响，两人的爱液把连接处弄得一踏糊涂。恶魔额头上的汗水滴到眼睛里害他睁不开眼，他垂下脑袋，任由狂风暴雨里那阵阵名为快感的浪花把他越卷越远。他里面涨得难受，一只手覆在肚子上不禁怀疑起怎么没有摸到任何凸起，他以为自己已经被亚茨拉斐尔捅穿了。

恶魔射精的时候软绵绵地趴在天使身上，把他的阴茎夹在自己的身体和天使的身体中间，重力以及摩擦让他可怜的马眼吐出更多黏稠的东西来。

总之亚茨拉菲尔的睡衣是毁掉了。天使把没有任何反抗能力的恶魔抱紧，接着小心翼翼地翻了个身，他的老二还埋在里面。而克鲁利则是连哼哼唧唧的力气也没了。

克鲁利在亚茨再一次把他操到床头枕头堆又拉回来接着操的时候嘀咕一声：“我得搞一篇咱俩的同人。”

“什么？”

“我是说，”他顿了顿，“我爱你。”


End file.
